tajemnice_domu_anubisafandomcom-20200213-history
House of Payback
jest to dwudziesty szósty odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu Tajemnice Domu Anubisa. Obsada *Nathalia Ramos jako Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh jako Fabian Rutter *Ana Mulvoy Ten jako Amber Millington *Jade Ramsey jako Patricia Williamson *Bobby Lockwood jako Mick Campbell *Tasie Dhanraj jako Mara Jaffray *Alex Sawyer jako Alfie Lewis *Eugene Simon jako Jerome Clarke *Klariza Clayton jako Joy Mercer Streszczenie Sibunie udaje się wciągnąć most z powrotem i decydują, aby dowiedzieć się w inny sposób, jak umieścić most na miejscu. Victor idzie do piwnicy i intensywnie przygląda się półce, która prowadzi do tajnego gabinetu. Jakimś sposobem odnajduje zamek szyfrowy na ścianie. Sibuna czeka, aż on odejdzie. W szkole, Jerome mówi Marze, że chce iść zobaczyć się z ojcem. Mara oferuje iść z Jerome jako moralne wsparcie. Jerome przyjmuje jej ofertę, ale podkreśla, że nie może powiedzieć o tym Poppy. Alfie próbuje zerwać z Amber, ale ona ciągle stanowczo odmawia tego. Joy pyta Patricie, o pewną rzecz. Patricia ujawnia, że kupiła robaki w czekoladzie, aby dać to Eddiemu. Nina wpada na Joy i idą w przeciwną stronę. Natomiast później łapią te same krzesło, Joy wspomina, że nie rozmawiali ze sobą od tego incydentu z Fabianem. Joy także mówi, że nie przeprasza, i również nie jest złodziejką chłopaków. Mówi, że jeśli oni nadal są razem to nie będzie starała się połączyć Fabiana i ją w Jabian już nigdy. Nina mówi, że oni już nie są razem i że Fabian jest "wolny". Patricia idzie dać Eddiemu robaki z czekolady i on szczerze przeprasza za zakład, mówiąc, że i tak by poprosił ją do tańca. W więzieniu, Mara i Jerome idą do pokoju dla gości, aby zobaczyć ojca Jerome. Mara przedstawia się, gdy Jerome i John milczą. Jerome staje się zdenerwowany po wysłuchaniu jego ojca i postanawia odejść. Mówi, że nie dba o to, co ojciec ma do powiedzenia, ale Mara mówi mu, że jeśli to by była prawda, to by w ogóle nie przyszedł do więzienia. Fabian kombinuje co zrobić, żeby podnieść ciężki most i umieścić go na miejscu, Chce podnieść krokodyla rozhuśtać go i spuścić na miejsce, ale nikt z sibuny tego planu nie popiera, więc Amber ma lepszy i łatwiejszy sposób a mianowicie podnieść z jednej strony i po prostu opuścić przed przepaścią. Idą ćwiczyć w lesie, ale tylko jeden raz udaje im się to zrobić. Nina mówi, żeby iść zrobić to po lunchu, ale Fabian nie może, bo musi trochę się pouczyć z Joy wieczorem, więc decydują udać się tam po zgaszeniu świateł. W więzieniu, John dziękuję Jerome, że nie wyszedł. również wspomina, że nigdy nie przestał myśleć o Jerome i Poppy. Kończy się czas zwiedzania i Jerome mówi, że jeszcze do niego przyjedzie, gdy ojciec pyta się go, czy przywiezie Poppy, on odpowiada, że za jakiś czas przywiezie. John radością mówi, że Mara i Jerome do siebie pasują. Mara wychodzi, ale John chwyta Jerome i mówi mu, że ma coś ważnego do powiedzenia, ale następnym razem mu o tym powie gdy Jerome przyjdzie sam. Sibuna idzie do piwnicy. Próbują upuścić most i jakimś cudem udaje im się to zrobić pomyślnie. Patricia idzie jako pierwsza i na połowie drogi, zastaje wahadła w kształcie księżyca i słońca, rozpoczynają kołysanie i uziemiają ją w środku. Galeria :Żeby zobaczyć galerię odcinka ' , kliknij '''tutaj.'' Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2 Kategoria:A do Z